official_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
(Official) CuP Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2014
19:52 (troll) 19:53 (yao) 19:53 Update warZ 19:53 first to update the logs (on schedule) wins 19:54 Lol 19:54 Can someone help meh 19:54 Mah can :ap 19:54 :P 19:54 I changed my profile (troll) http://prntscr.com/2r0y6k 19:54 What is 1+1 19:54 I dink it's funny 19:54 2 19:54 00 19:54 and 4 19:54 Chris 19:54 Pits window 19:54 I removed the command /calc 19:54 I LIVE IN your mom MY OCCUPATION IS your mom I AM your mom 19:55 lol 19:55 afk 19:55 -!- WikiaFrog has left Special:Chat. 19:55 /say Dammit (troll) 19:55 casa 19:55 -!- WikiaFrog has joined Special:Chat. 19:55 -!- WikiaFrog has joined Special:Chat. 19:55 say /away 19:55 DAMMIT (RAGE) 19:55 k 19:55 I live in WF 19:55 I live in Frog Place 19:55 /away 19:56 Lolz 19:56 /die 19:56 Nice Samantas 19:56 say /back 19:56 Lol 19:56 /back 19:56 /back 19:56 /commands 19:56 Commands can be found here. 19:56 -!- Techman129 has joined Special:Chat. 19:56 Good 19:56 -!- WikiaFrog has left Special:Chat. 19:56 Samatas make a pie command :3 19:56 Jk 19:57 -!- CloverPatch has joined Special:Chat. 19:57 Samantas 19:57 I'm going randomly pm someone and give them a code 19:57 -!- Techman129 has left Special:Chat. 19:57 yes? 19:57 What code? 19:57 pm 19:57 A treasure book code 19:57 Pm :d 19:57 Oh wait :| 19:58 I'm done 19:58 Aww :( 19:58 Check your pms 19:58 -!- CloverPatch has left Special:Chat. 19:58 I didnt get one :( 19:58 and it wasn't me OF COURSE 19:58 Oh well XD 19:58 :( he didn't pm me 19:58 And the winner is the bot 19:58 -!- CloverPatch has joined Special:Chat. 19:58 Wow XD 19:58 wot :| 19:58 He got lucky 19:58 I know the code! 19:58 if I pm the bot a command? 19:59 nothing done 19:59 casa 19:59 pm a command 19:59 to the bot 19:59 1D0N1H4V90N9 19:59 Is the code (yao) 19:59 I did 19:59 It's didn't work 20:00 -!- CloverPatch has left Special:Chat. 20:00 Samantas I just had a brain storm :O 20:00 talk 20:00 Anyone want a 7 day membership code? 20:00 say your idea 20:00 Brain Fart (yao) 20:00 I DO 20:00 PM 20:00 -!- CloverPatch has joined Special:Chat. 20:00 There should be a pm command 20:00 I have unlimited 20:00 Ok :| 20:00 casa 20:00 not that easy\ 20:00 and I had a calculator command 20:00 /pm ....; 20:00 it was /calc 20:01 -!- Techman129 has joined Special:Chat. 20:01 hi 20:01 -!- CloverPatch has left Special:Chat. 20:01 Sam you want the code? 20:01 -!- CloverPatch has joined Special:Chat. 20:01 -!- CloverPatch has joined Special:Chat. 20:01 -!- WikiaFrog has joined Special:Chat. 20:01 Wait Sam you have UNLIMITED 7 day membership codes? 20:02 -!- CloverPatch has left Special:Chat. 20:02 yep 20:02 1.I make a gmail 20:02 2.I register 10 accounts 20:02 3.I activate them 20:02 Can i have one (yao) 20:02 4.I wait 1 month\ 20:02 Mine Expired 20:02 :| 20:03 -!- CloverPatch has joined Special:Chat. 20:03 5.10 codes 20:03 hi 20:03 Im doing the code thing again 20:03 ok 20:03 3 20:03 2 20:03 1 20:03 (boom) 20:03 :D 20:03 :( 20:03 :o 20:03 (depressed) 20:03 Check pm guys 20:03 casa 20:04 Ye? 20:04 pm me too 20:04 why should i (depressed) 20:04 ya betta naut monkey wit me 20:04 He didnt respond so again 20:04 Samantas 20:04 guyz 20:04 a secret 20:04 did you see my pm? 20:04 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (troll) 14:15 Hello CP wiki editors! 14:15 sorry 14:15 lel 14:15 CPW bot! 14:15 :) 14:16 -!- Pinks64831 has joined Special:Chat. 14:16 Hi pinks 14:16 hi 14:16 hi 14:16 http://oi58.tinypic.com/29ghkox.jpg 14:16 see this 14:16 ??? @earthing 14:16 its cool 14:16 umm, the cp armys? 14:16 i made it 14:16 I remember when I was jealous of all my friends getting CM. Eventually my time came, yours will too guys 14:17 :) @Wm 14:17 I make better banner 14:17 i soon will be admin 14:17 *banners 14:17 in cp army wikia 14:17 earthing u won't i supoose 14:17 oh not here 14:17 ok 14:17 eartg\ 14:17 ik not here 14:17 do ya know ice wariors 14:17 but in cp army wikia 14:17 yup iw 14:17 is my ally 14:17 I am in iw 14:17 im not sure about cp army wiki 14:18 i know icefeet1234(ice warriors legend) 14:18 ye 14:18 good 14:18 good guy 14:18 icefeet is my bff 14:18 u can ask him 14:18 i was in iw 14:18 then i made my own army 14:18 u should see cpaw for army news 14:18 i run it 14:19 ... 14:19 speaking of cpaw, did u get rid of my name in the staff list :p 14:19 :| 14:19 not yet 14:19 people want u back 14:19 do it now please 14:19 even exrate wants u back 14:19 i said do it now please!!!!! 14:20 earthing 14:20 oh i forgot ew wants u back bro 14:20 iw always win 14:20 ew=earthing warriors 14:20 i don't care 14:20 ik 14:20 i won't come bcak 14:20 for sure 14:20 ok? 14:20 why snopy? 14:20 it's kobi!! 14:20 i told ya the reason 14:20 'Ew' (yao) 14:20 no i will call u snopy 14:20 just get rid of my name 14:20 as u were the st 14:20 >:( 14:20 to join my army 14:20 kk 2nd or 3rd 14:20 i quite 14:20 ok? 14:20 :/ 14:21 so now 14:21 u need to delete me from staff list 14:21 *quit 14:21 kk snopy 14:21 :| 14:21 earthing 14:21 chichky 14:21 Earthing. Stop. 14:21 i can't stand tis anymore WM 14:21 stop? 14:21 I may can do graphics for you 14:21 kk thnx 14:21 can u do for my army 14:21 plz stop WM 14:21 i need some 14:21 sure 14:21 -!- Super Miron has joined Special:Chat. 14:21 hi 14:21 hi miron(hug) 14:22 9_9 14:22 hi 14:22 -!- WikiaMaster123 has joined Special:Chat. 14:22 hi 14:22 what are u looking? 14:22 hug is common in xat 14:22 ask snopy 14:22 this is not xat!! 14:22 Might be getting new CM badges Miron 14:22 ? 14:23 i can't stand this anymore 14:23 this hould be xat 14:23 guys i can't stand this 14:23 :O 14:23 WM, wat u mean 14:23 this will not be xat 14:23 Earthing, call users by their preffered nicknames 14:23 Next to our blue names 14:23 yep 14:23 WM is right 14:24 what 14:24 can you enlighten me 14:24 -!- Super Miron has left Special:Chat. 14:24 kk 14:24 -!- Super Miron has joined Special:Chat. 14:24 but i called him snopy 14:24 from long time 14:24 i know 14:24 On the side of the chat 14:24 but now 14:24 call me kobi 14:24 he is one of my oldest friend 14:24 in this chat 14:25 ... 14:25 !seen Twinkie102 14:25 I last saw Twinkie102 10 hours, 25 minutes and 7 seconds ago. 14:25 well 14:25 :| 14:25 we are friends last time but now im not sure 14:25 oh lets just skip this topic 14:25 lets talk about the fair 14:25 Agh gtg 14:25 Bai 14:25 ok see ya WM 14:26 everyone here 14:26 lets talk about the fair 14:26 coming this month... 14:26 no armies bro 14:26 :/ we are not discussing about armies now 14:26 what do u think will rpf defeat iw and nachos? 14:26 -!- WikiaMaster123 has left Special:Chat. 14:26 ugh! 14:26 im out of here 14:26 i should take some interview here 14:26 ... 14:27 >:( 14:27 i feel very... don't wanna talk mood 14:28 we don't really talk abt armies here, earthing (yao) 14:28 anyone wanna see my eye? 14:28 ur eye? 14:28 :| 14:28 http://i.imgur.com/ijrtGPr.png 14:28 brb 14:29 he 14:29 is gone 14:29 -!- Earthing has left Special:Chat. 14:29 who likes the eye 14:29 I draw 14:29 good 14:30 it's nice 14:30 tnx 14:31 /me is reading Diary of the Wimpy kid: Dog days 14:31 the eye is ready 14:31 who wants it 14:32 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:33 Hello CP wiki editors! 14:33 psst guys 14:33 Hey guys! 14:33 rocky is part of exrate 14:33 :/ 14:33 So? 14:33 nothing 14:33 Snopy 14:33 it;s kobi! 14:33 Why you left xat? :'( 14:33 D': 14:34 You know how much this thing hurts us 14:34 :( 14:34 xat? huh (yao) 14:34 (yao) 14:34 i hate xat even more now 14:34 :/ 14:34 :/ 14:34 :| 14:34 Cp emote :| 14:34 Can we flood here? 14:34 Because Idk rules 14:34 no flooding 14:34 please 14:34 kk 14:34 it's a rule 14:34 Can you tell me how to change our pic? 14:35 this is different from xat 14:35 here. No spamming 14:35 oh 14:35 go to ur user page 14:35 Then? :) 14:35 (profile) 14:35 then 14:35 (profile) 14:35 profile 14:35 click ur pic 14:35 and change it 14:35 kk 14:35 from your computer 14:35 Wait a minute please 14:35 http://i.imgur.com/EezudmO.png 14:35 who bring u to this wiki? 14:36 See my pic 14:36 http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2pq2kiw&s=8#.UvjU6GKSx1E 14:36 Earthing 14:36 brought me here 14:36 :P 14:36 Just see my pic 14:36 http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2pq2kiw&s=8#.UvjU6GKSx1E 14:36 You will be fainted (XD) 14:37 btw here, no one word sentences 14:37 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy read the policy to get started 14:39 small dead chat guys 14:40 kk 14:40 I read the policy :D 14:40 ok.. 14:42 I can't change my name 14:42 See 14:42 u can't change ur name 14:42 it's different from xat here 14:42 sign up a name, it will be there forever 14:42 I mean 14:42 Pic 14:42 Not name 14:43 See 14:43 http://prntscr.com/2r8au7 14:43 I can't change it 14:43 I mean upload it from my computer 14:43 :( 14:43 hmm 14:43 maybe ur too new 14:43 u r new here in wikia 14:43 No Ik wikia from since 14:43 ok, question, why did earthing bought u here? 14:43 (D) 14:44 D: 14:44 I need edit 14:44 What? 14:44 But I am new to this chat 14:44 :( 14:44 why did earthing bought u here? 14:44 whats the reason? 14:44 No 14:44 He didnt brought me 14:45 then? 14:45 u brought urself here 14:45 XD 14:45 He told see this and told Snopy is here 14:45 (XD) 14:45 it's kobi 14:45 here 14:45 And I came here to see you (hug) 14:45 no hug 14:45 no hug emote here 14:45 :/ 14:46 :| 14:46 Bye 14:46 (bye) 14:46 bye 14:46 no bye 14:46 emote here 14:46 How to bye? 14:46 :| 14:46 u just say bye!! 14:46 :/ 14:46 Ok 14:46 BYE 14:46 ok bye! 14:46 Advance bye (bye) (XD) 14:46 -!- Rocky 60026 has left Special:Chat. 14:46 no bye emote here 14:46 :/ 14:47 ugh 14:47 pheww.... 14:52 ? 14:52 I am bored 14:53 me too 14:54 *goes to hack* 14:55 umm, you hack? 14:58 cp 14:59 -!- Penguin-Pal has joined Special:Chat. 14:59 oh 14:59 ok 14:59 hi 14:59 Hi 14:59 you saw my eye 14:59 hi 15:09 -!- Earthing has joined Special:Chat. 15:09 hi 15:09 pp (hug) 15:09 hi 14:22 Hello CP wiki editors! 14:22 say /say lol 14:22 CuP Bot mod? 14:23 /say lol 14:23 lol 14:23 /commands 14:23 Commands can be found here. 14:23 /say hi 14:23 hi 14:23 hi 14:23 lol 14:23 /kick Samantas5855 14:23 /logs 14:23 Logs can be seen here. 14:23 /name CuP Bot 14:23 nope 14:23 /say UltimateBeta will add the commands 14:23 UltimateBeta will add the commands 14:23 Lol 14:23 /updated 14:23 Samantas5855: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~459 lines in the log buffer. 14:23 /updatelogs Category:Chat logs